The present invention relates to novel isothiazolecarboxamides, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use for protecting plants against attack by undesirable microorganisms and animal pests.
It is already known that numerous isothiazolecarboxylic acid derivatives have fungicidal properties (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,951 and JP-A 06-009 313). Thus, for example, N-ethyl-3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxamide and 3,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxanilide can be employed for controlling fungi. The activity of these compounds is good, but in some cases leaves something to be desired at low application rates.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel isothiazolecarboxamides of the formula 
in which
R represents a radical of the formula 
R1 represents cyano, phenyl or cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R2 represents xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, 
xe2x80x83cycloalkyl having 3 to 7 carbon atoms or represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3, where
R3 represents alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or represents phenyl which is optionally substituted by halogen and/or alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R4 represents hydrogen or N,N-dialkylaminomethyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms in each alkyl moiety, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R5 represents hydrogen or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and
R6 represents alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, optionally halogen-substituted phenyl or represents optionally halogen-substituted phenoxy, or
R5 represents optionally halogen-substituted phenoxy and
R6 represents hydrogen, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
R7 represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R8 represents alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R9 represents hydrogen or a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83or
R represents a radical of the formal 
xe2x80x83in which
R10 represents halogen, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms or alkoxy having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and
n represents integers from 0 to 3.
Furthermore, it has been found that isothiazolecarboxamides of the formula (I) are obtained when
a) 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carbonyl chloride of the formula 
xe2x80x83is reacted with amines of the formula
H2Nxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
xe2x80x83in which
R is as defined above,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent, or
b) 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxamide of the formula 
xe2x80x83is reacted with hydroxyl compounds of the formula
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
xe2x80x83in which
x represents a radical of the formula 
R4, R5, R6 and R8 are each as defined above,
xe2x80x83in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a dehydrating agent.
Finally, it has been found that the isothiazolecarboxamides of the formula (I) are highly suitable for protecting plants against attack by undesirable microorganisms. The compounds according to the invention are suitable both for mobilizing defences of the plants against attack by undesirable microorganisms and as microbicides for the direct control of the microorganisms. Additionally, the compounds according to the invention also exhibit activity against plant-damaging animals.
Surprisingly, the compounds according to the invention have better microbicidal activity than N-ethyl-3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxamide and 3,4,4xe2x80x2-trichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxanilide, which are constitutionally similar prior-art active compounds of the same direction of action.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the isothiazolecarboxamides according to the invention. Preference is given to compounds of the formula (I) in which
R represents a radical of the formula 
R1 represents cyano, phenyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or cycloheptyl, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R2 represents xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, 
xe2x80x83cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R3 where
R3 represents alkyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms or represents phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different constituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine and alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R4 represents hydrogen or N,N-dialkyl-aminomethyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkyl moiety, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R5 represents hydrogen or alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms and
R6 represents alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine; chlorine and bromine, or
R5 represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine and
R6 represents hydrogen, or
R represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9 in which
R7 represents methyl or ethyl,
R8 represents methyl or ethyl and
R9 represents hydrogen or a radical of the formula 
or
R represents a radical of the formula 
in which
R10 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy and
n represents integers from 0 to 3, where R10 represents identical or different radicals if n represents 2 or 3.
The abovementioned substituent definitions can be combined among each other. Additionally, individual definitions may be redundant.
Using 3,4-dichloro-isotbiazole-5-carbonyl chloride and 2-cyanoaniline as starting materials, the course of the process (a) according to the invention can be illustrated by the equation below. 
Using 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxamide and N-fornyl-N-hydroxy-methyl-methylamine as starting materials, the course of the process (b) according to the invention can be illustrated by the equation below. 
The 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carbonyl chloride of the formula (II) required as starting material for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention is known (cf U.S. Pat. No. 5 240 951).
The formula (III) provides a general definition of the amines furthermore required as reaction components for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention. In this formula, R preferably has those meanings which have already been mentioned in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred for this radical.
The amines of the formula (III) are known or can be prepared by known methods.
Suitable acid binders for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention are all customary inorganic or organic bases. Preference is given to using alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydrides, hydroxides, amides, alkoxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as sodium hydride, sodium amide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, potassium tert-butoxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium bicarbonate, furthermore ammonium hydroxide, ammonium acetate or ammonium carbonate, or tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (a) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichlorethane or trichloroethane; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl-t-butyl ether, methyl-t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane or anisole; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile, n- or i-butyronitrile or benzonitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformarnmide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate; sulphoxides, such as dimethylsulphoxide; sulphones, such as sulpholane.
When carrying out the process (a) according to the invention the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
The process (a) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to operate under elevated or, if no volatile components take part in the reaction, under reduced pressure.
When carrying out the process (a) according to the invention, generally 1 to 5 mol, preferably 1 to 2 mol, of amine of the formula (III) and an equivalent amount or an excess of acid binder are employed per mole of 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carbonyl chloride of the formula (II). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is concentrated after the reaction has ended, the residue that remains is admixed with water and an organic solvent which is sparingly miscible with water, the organic phase is separated off, washed, dried and concentrated. The product that remains can be freed of any impurities that may be present by customary methods.
The 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxarnide of the formula (IV) required as starting material for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention is known (cf U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,951).
The formula (V) provides a general definition of the hydroxyl compounds furthermore required as reaction components for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention. In this formula
X preferably represents a radical of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which
R4 represents hydrogen or N,N-dialkyl-aminomethyl having 1 or 2 carbon atoms in each alkyl moiety,
R5 represents hydrogen or alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms,
R6 represents alkoxy having 1 or 2 carbon atoms, alkyl having 1 to 4 carbon atoms, phenyl which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine or represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine, or
R5 represents phenoxy which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine and bromine and
R6 represents hydrogen and
R8 represents methyl or ethyl.
The hydroxyl compounds of the formula (V) are known or can be prepared by known methods.
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents which are customary for such reactions. Preference is given to using glacial acetic acid.
Suitable dehydrating agents for carrying out the process (b) according to the invention are all customary reagents which are capable of dehydration. Preference is giving to using acids, such as sulphuric acid or p-toluenesulphonic acid, and also drying agents, such as anhydrous silica gel.
When carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can again be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 130xc2x0 C.
The process (b) according to the invention is likewise generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the process under elevated or reduced pressure.
When carrying out the process (b) according to the invention, generally 1 to 2 mol, preferably 1 to 1.5 mol, of hydroxyl compound of formula (V) and 2 to 6 mol of dehydrating agent are employed per mole of 3,4-dichloro-isothiazole-5-carboxamide of the formula (IV). Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, the reaction mixture is admixed with water and then extracted with an organic solvent which is sparingly miscible with water, and the combined organic phases are dried and concentrated under reduced pressure. The product that remains can be freed of any impurities that may still be present by customary methods.
The active compounds according to the invention have a strong plant-strengthening activity in plants. They are therefore suitable for mobilizing the defences of the plant against attack by undesirable microorganisms.
In the present context, plant-strengthening (resistance-inducing) compounds are compounds which are capable of stimulating the defensive system of plants in such a way that the treated plants, when subsequently inoculated with undesirable microorganisms, develop substantial resistance against these microorganisms.
In the present case, undesirable microorganisms are phytopathogenic fungi, bacteria and viruses. The compounds according to the invention can thus be employed to protect plants for a certain period of time after the treatment against the attack by the abovementioned harmful organisms. The period of time for which protection is provided generally extends from 1 to 10 days, preferably from 1 to 7 days, after the treatment of the plants with the active compounds.
In addition to the plant-strengthening (resistance-inducing) activity, the active compounds according to the invention also have strong microbicidal activity and are additionally employed in practice for the direct control of undesirable microorganisms.
The active compounds are suitable for use as crop protection agents, in particular as fungicides.
In crop protection, the undesirable microorganisms include fungi from the classes of the Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Deuteromycetes.
Some causative organisms of fungal diseases which come under the generic names listed above may be mentioned as examples, but not by way of limitation:
Pythium species, such as, for example, Pythium ultimum; 
Phytophthora species, such as, for example, Phytophthora infestans; 
Pseudoperonospora species, such as, for example, Pseudoperonospora humuli or Pseudoperonospora cubensis; 
Plasmopara species, such as, for example, Plasmopara viticola; 
Peronospora species, such as, for example, Peronospora pisi or Peronospora brassicae; 
Erysiphe species, such as, for example, Erysiphe graminis; 
Sphaerotheca species, such as, for example, Sphaerotheca fuliginea; 
Podosphaera species, such as, for example, Podosphaera leucotricha; 
Venturia species, such as, for example, Venturia inaequalis; 
Pyrenophora species, such as, for example, Pyrenophora teres or Pyrenophora graminea (conidia form: Drechslera, syn.: Helminthospofium);
Cochliobolus species, such as, for example, Cochliobolus sativus (conidia form: Drechslera, syn.: Helminthosporium);
Uromyces species, such as, for example, Uromyces appendiculatus; 
Puccinia species, such as, for example, Puccinia recondita; 
Tilletia species, such as, for example, Tilletia caries; 
Ustilago species, such as, for example, Ustilago nuda or Ustilago avenae; 
Pellicularia species, such as, for example, Pellicularia sasakii; 
Pyricularia species, such as, for example, Pyricularia oryzae; 
Fusarium species, such as, for example, Fusarium culmorum; 
Botrytis species, such as, for example, Botrytis cinerea; 
Septoria species, such as, for example, Septoria nodorum; 
Leptosphaeria species, such as, for example, Leptosphaeria nodorum; 
Cercospora species, such as, for example, Cercospora canescens; 
Alternaria species, such as, for example, Alternaria brassicae; 
Pseudocercosporella species, such as, for example, Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides. 
The good crop safety of the active compounds at the concentrations necessary for controlling plant diseases permits a treatment of above-ground parts of plants, and also a treatment of vegetative propagation stock and seed and of the soil.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used here particularly successfully for controlling cereal diseases, such as, for example, against Erysiphe species, or of diseases in viticulture and in fruit and vegetable growing, such as, for example, against Plasmopara or Venturia species, or of rice diseases, such as, for example, against Pyricularia species. Other plant diseases, such as, for example, Septoria, Cochliobolus, Pyrenophora and Pseudocercosporella species, can also be controlled successfully with the active compounds according to the invention, and specific mention may be made of Drechslera teres. 
The active compounds according to the invention are also suitable for increasing the harvest yield. Additionally, they have reduced toxicity and good crop safety.
The active compounds which can be employed according to the invention, having good crop tolerance and homeotherm safety, are also suitable for controlling animal pests, in particular insects, arachnids and nematodes, which are encountered in agriculture, in forests, in horticulture, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene sector and in veterinary medicine. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against pests in all or some stages of development. The abovementioned animal pests include:
From the order of Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blatella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp. 
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Hercinothrips femoralis and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp.
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Tnialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Aphis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Spodoptera litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Bruchidius obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varivestis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Anthonomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Conoderus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solstitialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hyrenoptera, for example, Diprion sppi , Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomypa spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Stomoxys spp., aestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Omithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, EriopMyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The phytoparasitic nematodes include, for example, Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus similis, Ditylenchus dipsaci, Tylenchulus semipenetrans, Heterodera spp., Globodera spp., Meloidogyne spp., Aphelenchoides spp., Longidorus spp., Xiphinema spp. and Trichodorus spp.
The compounds which can be used according to the invention can be employed particularly successfully for controlling plant-damaging mites, such as against the greenhouse red spider mite (Tetranychus urticae) or for controlling plant-damaging insects, such as against the caterpillars of the diamond-back moth (Plutella maculipennis), the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleariae), and also the green rice leaf hopper (Nephotettix cincticeps).
The compounds according to the invention additionally have herbicidal activity.
Depending on their particular physical and/or chemical properties, the active compounds can be converted to the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols and microencapsulations in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, and ULV cool and warm fogging formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants, and/or foam formers. If the extender used is water, it is also possible to use, for example, organic solvents as auxiliary solvents. Suitable liquid solvents are essentially: aromatics such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, alcohols such as butanol or glycol and their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide or dimethyl sulphoxide, or else water. Liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are to be understood as meaning liquids which are gaseous at standard temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants such as halogenated hydrocarbons, or else butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Suitable solid carriers are: for example ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates. Suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. Suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example nonionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates, or else protein hydrolysates. Suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other possible additives are mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as such or in their formulations also mixed with known fungicides, bactericides, acaricides, nematicides or insecticides in order thus, for example, to widen the spectrum of action or to prevent development of resistance. In many cases, synergistic effects are achieved, i.e. the activity of the mixture exceeds the activity of the individual components.